Cdickson:Vygis' Wall
As word of Vygis' passing got around, people came to his Facebook page to leave their feelings, and we all began to meet each other. The tributes overflowed onto his memorial page when it was started. Many things that were written are moving and enlightening, and this page is a transcription of that record of who he was and is to us. Original authors of these posts are free to remove their words from this page if so desired. March 16 2013 The world's a less interesting place now. :( -- Ken Stone :And orange juice will never be the same. -- Tamye Lyles :I think we should all lie down at midnight -- Ken Stone :Agreed. That would be a fitting tribute. -- Tamye Lyles :Yes -- Cecily Israel :A lesser place. -- Elizabeth Betsy Burke Rest in peace, Vygis. You will be missed more than you know. I raise a glass of orange juice to your memory. May you continue your unique brand of awesomeness on the other side. -- Tamye Lyles I don't have words for how sad. -- Effie Eveland I am heartbroken at the news about Vygis. We just saw him last week -- he was a pallbearer at my father's funeral. Knew him for over 30 years, he was like part of our family. -- Cora Dickson Someone I was once very close with, and loved very much, died in the most inane way today. He lived an inane life and part of me thinks he would of had an intense conversation about the stupidity of it all, but I know he would have preferred to go out in the desert, surrounded by 80's stuff, in his old ass car, with some U2 blaring. I will miss you dearly Vygis. Fishy, fishy, fishy...-- Cecily Israel RIP, Vygis, old friend. You were a rare bird on this earth...never a dull moment. You will be sorely missed. At one time, you were the liitle brother I never had. I hope you find your Tartus in the great beyond. Cheers! -- Mark Behringer RIP Vygis. -- Robert Thomas March 17 2013 We missed you last night Vygis Campe --you were supposed to come with us and our moms and Mark's dad for the fundraising dinner and auction. Trying to be happy for you that you're home with God now. God bless and keep you til we can join you. Oh, and please continue to help me do the work and enjoy life. Thanks so much for doing that all these years. -- Elizabeth Betsy Burke Vygis. My dear friend. Shocking and tragic. You were a genius with many eccentricities, a great wit, a loyal friend. I'm in shock. Warmth and blessings to all touched by this. Godspeed. -- Chuck Burke So shocked and sad to learn about this tragedy. There has never been a more loyal, hard working friend in my life and I know I am not the only one you have touched this way. I'm pretty sure I rarely deserved the effort but you gave it gladly. We'll finally get to forming that tribute band together on the other side, further on up the road. You will be missed, my friend. RIP Vygis -- Mark Forster I couldn't quite believe it when I got the call from Vygis's mom, but last night I began finding news reports like this one. Of all the ways he could have gone, I didn't expect this one, although I guess it was a statistically likely result of hanging out with DUMBASSES. He was singularly responsible for huge portions of my life, and a companion in the rest of it too. He must have had literally a thousand friends, a lot to live for although sometimes it didn't feel like it to him. There's probably no way to bury him in the way he would have wanted, in his car. -- Charles Dickson He really was a true friend to all around him and also one of the most unique individuals I have ever met... -- Shibani Pati Many years and many miles together. Asleep at midnight. Orange juice every day. Brilliant and versatile musical talent on a keyboard. Born in another age (or another planet) and never fit in with this world, he molded it and us to suit his pleasure. Gravity never quite felt the same in his presence. A joy filled and intriguing soul. Gone far too soon. You are missed by all of us Vygis. -- Brian Suddeth As a person who supports an individual's gun rights (of course with safety the number one rule) I never thought I'd read a story like this and know the victim- let this be a lesson to us all about how safe you must be. Vygis was one of Rob's old coworkers, possibly THE most interesting person we've met- from his month long cross country trips with his Xbox playing on an abandoned building's walls, his kayak trips, his antique furniture/fans/lights, to the time I went to Rob's office and was invited to sit for tea and fruit at Vygis' desk and eat on one of his antique dish sets. The world will be much less quirky without you here- Rest in Peace, Vygis Campe. -- Lauren Sass Jacobson Horrible tragedy. I will never forget, in rough order, Post, Toshiba brothers, eating a whole pie in about 7 minutes prior to rappelling at Great Falls, marshmallow fluff, Maine, impromptu organ recital in Lake Placid, Oldsmobile, Survivor, Beth, Hyundai, Tim 3-way calling you through me for free long distance, videotape of your room in the last minutes of 1989, Oldsmobile, "hosebeast," University of Maryland, Oldsmobile. -- Russ Fink Rest in peace <3 -- Sharron Bremerman RIP to one of the most unique individuals ever- who else do you know builds a massive movie theater projected from his car all while being able to recite every line to tombstone, fix all your computer problems, and introduce you to the best music! Glad we got to experience you for a short while, I'm sure you are shining your light bright on the other side! You will be missed x x -- Brooke Warburton Rest in peace. -- Deanna Tichenor Rest in peace to one of the nicest people I have ever known, you will be missed -- Reema A. Rahman "In pace requiescat" (May he rest in peace): Doc Holliday, Tombstone -- Nazir Tyrewala R.I.P. Vygis. this is so sad. He always made be laugh even when I didn't want to —- Robin Osif Gore You will be missed Vygis. My thoughts and prayers are with you and your family. -- Holly Loen Benitez I cried all morning when I got the call. You were supposed to come over today so we could start watching Jericho, The Walking Dead and have our usual snacks Instead Josh and I went over your house today. I played the Pink Floyd CD you burned me all the way there. I pulled up my car as close as I could to the fire pit. We blarred The Bob Marley CD and I played our song as I sat at the pit next to your chair. It was the first time I didn't cry today. I knew you were there. The trees started dancing in the wind. I wrote "RIP VYGIS" on your car pad where you helped changed my oil, my brake pads and Josh's oil so many times. You were my best friend. We hung out almost every weekend for the last year drinking polar, having burns at the pit, cooking steaks and bacon on the fire, long conversations about God, and laughing about DebtShield and how much we missed it. Ill never forget your awesome spirit and the way you were able to see the world in a different way. Love, Jenny 2. -- Valerie Lauren Rest in peace man -- Brandon Agro I am shocked and saddened that my former colleague and friend Vygis is no longer with us. I am at a loss for words but one thing is for certain; the world is officially a less interesting place without him. R.I.P. my friend. -- Natalie Knutson :I don't know if he told you or not, but he installed lights on the table you gave him. You could turn it on and off with a remote. He was ecstatic to get the mini table. -- Valerie Lauren :Yes he did and he was very excited to be planning a cookout/party in a few weeks so I could finally see it. -- Natalie Knutson :Hey Natalie, I just saw Phil's post about Vygis and now yours. I am truly saddened by this. I talked to Vygis last year via FB. I will miss him too... -- Monica Harres :He showed us the new lights in the table Mon. night -fantastic! -- Elizabeth Betsy Burke I'm at a lost for words. My dear friend Vygis Campe died yesterday. I have known him for 25+ years. He was a big part of my growing up. I will miss our random phone conversations the most. I love you my dear friend. -- Carlos Gordillo :I'm sorry for the loss Carlos I worked with him for a short time at cloverly pizza hut he's was a cool person very sorry to hear the sad news -- Angelia Whitener Ruiz Occasionally in your life, no matter what age, you meet an individual who is more individual than any other. It saddens me to find one of the most individual people I have ever known is no longer with us. Fondest memories? Leaches, marshmallow men, and the "Big Hole" when we were boys. Rest in peace, Vygis. -- Doug Stemper Vygis Campe, may you be surrounded by Leaches and "Rrrrr"ing Nintendo flowers. Will never forget you. No one who met you could ever forget you! -- Andrea Butler Donato I am completely at a lost for words. Vygis Campe you were like a brother to our family! I will forever cherish the memories you helped us make. Love you always and forever you will never be forgotten! -- Grace Gordillo Love you and miss you..... -- Joy Maynard-Hudgins The one time I heard him play U2 on the piano blew me a way. What a talented and creative individual the world has lost. I'm devastated. Still expecting you to walk through my door any minute now. -- Valerie Lauren wtf???!!!! I just heard from Arizona. I feel so sick. Leaches -- you gave us leaches! I LOVE YOU and MISS YOU already. RIP and and God be with you and your family!!!! -- Mary Catherine Rader Very sad about the lose of my good friend Vygis Campe. He always went out of his way to make His friends happy. You will truly be missed. -- Aja Lyss Murray RIP to a very dear childhood friend of mine, Vygis Campe. I feel sick and I don't understand life. God be with you and your family. -- Mary Catherine Rader :Melissa Zervos, Peter Fiackos, Lisa Summers, just making sure you see my post. -- Mary Catherine Rader :God Bless you Vygis! Here's to the wing-wing's and leaches! -- Karen Mcmahon God Bless you Vygis! What a unique and creative soul you were. You teased me mercilessly in elementary school! Wing-Wing's and Leaches'.....how did you ever think that up! Feel like I was just punched in the stomach. The world just lost a bright light! -- Karen Mcmahon A dear old friend that I've know for 25 years passed away yesterday. Vygis Campe, you were such a unique and eccentric soul who was loved by all who knew you. You were such a big part of our lives growing up. You will be missed dearly, but never forgotten! Your family is in our prayers. Love ya buddy! Leaches! -- Virginia Gordillo Valenzia :Did he go to school with us? -- Helen M. M. Webster :He was the older brother we never had. -- Carlos Gordillo :Helen, no. He didn't go to school with us. An old friend i have known since high school. -- Virginia Gordillo Valenzia :Carlos, yes. The older brother we never had. You're right. My heart is broken. -- Virginia Gordillo Valenzia :This does suck. V was cool guy In A Hyundai... -- Phillip Ramsey :Oh no! That's horrendous news Virginia. I have to believe that Vygis has transcended to a much better place. (Definately NOT Rockville!) -- John Hughes :Definitely not Rockville! (Unless he has his tinfoil helmet!) Such good memories! -- Virginia Gordillo Valenzia Leaches, wing wing's, a nickname Vygis gave me when I was about 6 years old (Kool aid case), Allview, life will never be the same. My heart aches for those he leaves behind. RIP Vygis. You are missed. I will toast you with smoked almonds and a glass of gin. -- Mary Catherine Rader Oh Vygis... I've never met anyone like you & I know no one will ever be as extraordinary as you. Laura McMullen and I were talking about you at lunch last Friday & I intended to send you a note to tell you we were laughing about all of the silly, crazy things you used to do. You made work fun! You made us shake our heads constantly because you were certainly never predictable. And the names! You had nicknames for everyone! Mighty Jen stuck for a long time. You will be missed by so many. You are truly one of a kind...Jennifer Matthews Potter Vygis, my friend. It was Kim Kash's Christmas party in 1987 when we met and you and I were the last ones to leave. I think we listened to Simple Minds until almost sunrise. We both valued organ music and I loved that day hanging out in the organ loft at Berwyn Presbyterian playing Suite Gothique, so many good memories and road trips during those late '80's...even you writing a comic book poking fun of me. My prayers go out to your family. I love you, will always keep your memory alive and cherished you as my friend. Rest in peace. -- Jim Hanes I'm kind of tired of people suddenly dying. Part of me thinks I totally numbed out with Tori Rose being gone. But damn, Vygis Campe was The Highlander. :( -- Andrea Butler Donato Zots... One night when we reconnected after many years, Vygis came to visit my family in Arizona. We somehow got on the subject of ZOTS, the candy. Low and behold, we had just picked some up a couple of weeks prior and handed them over to Vygis. He was in awe that a childhood candy he loved was in his hands. From that day on, we would have them on hand when he came for his cross country trek. -- Mary Catherine Rader I miss you dearly. You were gonna call me to get together this week. I love you! -- Carlos Gordillo I go to bed with a heavy heart. I will miss my friend Vygis Campe. -- Carlos Gordillo I love you brother and I thank you for everything you've done...all the times you kept me outta trouble....got me home safe...played piano with my mom....skated and destroyed!!! Love you brother -- Jeremy C Hand March 18 2013 I lost a long-time friend this weekend, Vygis Campe. He was accidentally shot by someone while he was relaxing on a couch in Westminster. Hi Chomp, you are a good friend. I remember sitting on the elementary school bus with you during a field trip, you showed me that you could recite all of the lines in the movie "Star Wars"; I was instantly impressed. In middle school you asked for a bunch of old electronic circuit boards for one of your creative plans; a few months later I found a couple of boxes of them for you, you were so happy. Lunchtime in high school, we took turns creating D&D storylines; even recently, you reminded me of one of the storylines I made-up, "the only colors available are Barn Red and Automobile Black." In college I showed you that you could maintain and fix cars if you wanted. In college, I brokered a deal for you to help put a roof on my mom's house in exchange for my step father lending us his tow bar; Dave drove his truck and we towed your favorite car from Laurel to Burtonsville. It has always been nice getting your occasional surprise visits. The Snapple bottle, that you and Charlie hid in my wall when the drywall was being put up, is still there. Getting your house in like 2007 or so, really seemed to make you happier. All of my friends and family that have met you, always remember you by name, Vygis. I will miss you! -- John Seylar Vygis Campe, rest in peace buddy. Who would have thought that we'd still be friends almost 25 years later, after meeting at Camp Neringa in 1988.. Miss you. -- Rimas Gaver Woke up this morning with the sound of Vygis Campe's laugh in my head. I guess that's a good thing because I must've made him laugh a lot for that to stick with me. Just hurts that I won't hear it again. I've never lost someone I was close to... this is really hard. -- Valerie Lauren You were a great guy Vygis Campe and you will truly be missed. You always helped me with my computer issues before anyone else and I was grateful for that. I'm so sad you are gone so soon but now you can live in eternal paradise with all the Snapple you want with Pokemon watching The Walking Dead. -- Shannon Gabor I had a friend pass away this weekend. This was not a friend I would see on a regular basis; he was more a friend of friend. Now when I think about the fact that I will not see or talk to him again I get very sad. Vygis Campe will be missed. -- Maria Edenbo Rest peacefully, Vygis Campe. You were truly one of a kind and will not be forgotten. If the zombie apocalypse ever hits, I'll have you to thank for preparing me. -- Christie Weaver Sleep well my friend -- Joshua S Clark Still in shock from hearing about this. You were one of a kind, my friend. I'm glad we got to hang out the other weekend. Forever young. -- Joel K Church A great friend of mine passed away this weekend. Vygis Campe, you will be sorely missed. Glad we got to drink whisky and eat blackberries one more time. -- Joel K Church I am conpletely shaken by Vygis' death. Not only was he an extremely intelligent person with a great sense of humor, but he was an accomplished pianist. He was one of my son's best friends and I've known him for a long time. I always enjoyed our conversations. My heart goes out to his family. -- Edna Haller I am not sure if any of Vygis' friends from Tombstone are on Facebook. Do any of his friends know if that is the case? Figured I could drive in to Tombstone today and try to locate people and let them know. I know he used to visit a woman by the name of Liz... -- Mary Catherine Rader Damn ... RIP Vygis -- Daryell Mack In complete shock at the news of another friends passing. RIP Vygis Campe. I will never forget Pal Jacks, cruising, Madonna concert w/Tessa, hanging at your house. You will be missed terribly -- Jenifer Johnston-Mclaughlin Rest in peace, my dear old friend Vygis Campe. I'll never forget you! -- Joanna Distefano Hadrava Wow I'm at a loss for words .... we have had a lot of fun random times n conversations my friend... may your soul rest in peace n please watch over us with the rest of the angels ... ill watch tombstone later n play your doc holiday drinking game lls I cant guarantee I'll finish it but I'll try lol -- Nicky T Taylor Just got a disturbing message on fb that a family friend since I was, wow, around 4/5 or so passed but I'm hoping its a hoax. Real real upset right now, he is a great guy, smart, fun, loving, loyal, and just great man in general. RIP Vygis Campe we love you! -- Morgan Grabisch Having been on the computer for the better part of the morning, I am now off to Tombstone. Saddens me and sickens me that it is for Vygis Campe and making sure people are informed of the tragic news. I wish it could be for other reasons, but I am so thankful and blessed that we reconnected after many years. Love you, you free-spirited, crazy nut! -- Mary Catherine Rader My heart is in pain...RIP Vygis!!! -- Kimberley Maffett-Alsubhi Surprised and saddened to hear the news. Vygis taught me so much. Rest in peace. -- Sarah Eisen In memory of my dearest, oldest friend, teenage romance, (He looked exactly like Robert Smith... how could I resist??) and a gentle, true renaissance man; a genius. I didn't want to believe him, but he confided that he'd leave this earth shortly after Dec 2012.... Why did he have to be right about this too?! He loved his friends sooo dearly. Most of these pictures I've seen lovingly posted here, are ones he painstakingly shared with me. I feel like I know you all, although I've only met some of you.. My hearts go out to you all... I'm in such grief, as though another family member lost. My heart is so deeply grieved and saddened by the immense loss of Vygis and his unique prodigal genius; an immense musician, who could figure out any song on piano, or Pink Floyd on bass, and taught me to play some of them... knowledgeable on just about any subject from World History to techno, rare music, poetry, art, and movies... He could quote them forth and back, seemingly infinite memory of the direct lines from The Big Lebowski, Tombstone, Highlander, Heathers, Pump up the Volume, enz... He was my first true love on this earth, a love that would transit into a deep, lasting true friendship. Your kindnesses and extreme friendship of riding across the country to visit me (and your west coast friends--Jenny and Chris Babbicke, and all your Tombstone buddies, on your way to the Badlands) will be missed as an unsurpassable marker of a true friend. Your truest friendship and advice will forever be in my head: "Don't ever let someone put you in a position where you lose control." at one of the hardest times of my life. Vygis came to visit every time I was in Virginia for a short time, came to visit right before Mommy passed. He loved her, she adopted him as her own, although he was extremely close to his own parents and brother and cousins.. He was always like family to us. He brought the finest whiskey and stayed up all night talking about the odysseys of this world. Fishy would always accompany him.. ready for a snuggle, and my mother insisted on giving him a bath. Leeches not far behind... " Vygis was always ready with a cooler of Snapple and exquisite cookies, and bubbly soda water, only sold on the east coast with lemon and lime... with the latest in amazing tech gadgets in one of 6 well-hidden cars... his babies. He prided himself on always looking timeless, although he humbly said otherwise. He owed it all to orange juice before midnight and sleep in the time before the next day and that. He was one of the finest people I've ever known. He will be sorely, sorely missed. Although we didn't speak all the time, he knew I was there for him, and he was always there for me. Vygis, you are a gem in my memory, and may your soul ascend the heights it could never ascend on this earth. "I would never drive that fast, unless you're willing, open, trust my hand." ~Kitchens of Distinction. -- Jessica Newman :I'm surprised, but somehow at the same time, not surprised at all that Vygis told you he'd be leaving around this time...! How could he have known??? I guess it was all part of his beauty. Somehow the world suddenly seems a duller place knowing he's no longer here...even though its been a few years since last I saw him. He was unique to the core...and I know he's in a better place now...probably chasing all the other angels around with fishy in hand...ready to bop them over the head with him. -- Joanna Distefano Hadrava :It's all part of the Matrix, my dear. Definitely a part of his beauty--- definitely a duller world Wo him.... Without Vygis, the world will forever be Cure-playing rainy gray, with just enough rain on the windshield to remind you... -- Jessica Newman :Whenever Nancy would come to Va I always knew she and Vygis would be staying the night and that meant I went out and purchased orange juice for him. He was so beautiful and rare. There will never be another like him. I'm going to miss him. -- Michelle Gilley Goodhart This is sad news, I worked with Vygis for about 18 months, there was not a day that went by that we didn't laugh, this guy has a good heart and he was a very good person, he will be surely be missed, I pray the strength for the family. -- James A. McCray Jr. This is horribly tragic. Vygis Campe, I wish we had got together so many months ago. I really have no words. I am in complete shock. I love you and buddy. Rest well my friend. -- Jay Katzenberger Very sorry to hear about this tragic news. Years ago Vygis and I went on several record shopping adventures to find rare Cure records. It was particularly fun because he looked like he could be on the cover of one of the records with his teased out hair! We had recently reconnected on FB and I was looking forward to future conversations and possible adventures to come. I feel fortunate to have gotten the chance to have checked in with him before his passing. What I remember most was he was a lovely person with a super positive attitude and was alot of fun to be around. My heart goes out to his family and -- Tessa Barr It's so sad that after you die, you realize how much of an impact you have had on others lives. It's important to let others know how much you mean to them, because it may be too late. I haven't seen Vygis Campe in many years, but he always had a beautiful soul. God bless his family and friends, this is a tragedy and is very sad. Anyone that remembers him from PB Pizza Hut, and I know there is many of you, I just wanted you to know that a good man died on Saturday. May you Rest in Peace Vygis and until we meet again... -- Sarah Garcia You will be missed, more than you'll ever know. You taught me how to skateboard, you were fun loving, free spirited. You were genuine in everything you did, always honest, never fake. An adventure was never a challenge to you and giving you were. You taught me how to make leeches with my hand, and at one point how to draw them. I may still have a pic you drew of leeches jumping off a tall apt building and one where they were on a playground on one of those climbing metal dome things lol. When you use to bring that pink and green coil snake over to the house and go back out side, knock and you guys would exchange them again. The Oldsmobile with the U2 poster on the ceiling, the abundance of cars but only drove 1 or 2. The black trench coat and the wild hair. Sleeping with your head off your bed so you wouldn't get wrinkles you told me lol. All the hair spray to go with the crazy hair. Just everything about you will be missed, just the friendship you and my sister had was great and taught me how people should treat each other. -- Morgan Grabisch It's hard to say how sad this is. Just no words for it at all. I have never met most of you, but I have known Vygis most of my life. He told me, over the years, of his many adventures and many of you here were part of them. I am really sorry to all of you for the loss. He was an important person to me and I will miss him terribly.-- Brian Goldberg Had a Snapple today for the first time in years. I was looking at the bottle thinking that the flavor I had was the same flavor Vygis tried for the first time at my house last weekend. Then I realized motto is, "made from the best stuff on earth" Which led me into thinking that he was definitely made from the best stuff on earth. You can't find another person more dedicated or giving than him. He would drop everything just to hang out. His friends meant more than anything to him. Hell, he would literally drive across the country to see some of you...I just wish I wasn't napping when he last called me so I could have answered to see what quirky thing he had to tell me. -- Valerie Lauren :Right! All he wanted to do in life is make someone happy. He did way more than that. I hope he knows that now -- Aja Lyss Murray :Same here, Valerie! As soon as I got out of class, I went straight to the corner store and got a Kiwi-Strawberry Snapple and an orange juice-- neither of which I've had since I last saw Vygis. Right away, the taste of the Snapple took me back to the last time we chilled together out here... I just couldn't resist saving the bottle in his memory. Snapple needs to do a Lebowski-esque tribute to this man. -- Jessica Newman My trip to Tombstone was a success -- I guess you can call it that. It didn't take me long to find people who knew you. Your friend, Stephen (aka Doc Holliday), was stunned to say the least. Before he knew you had passed, the poor unsuspecting man immediately started telling me stories, which in turn, had me rupture into tears. Anyway, he told me of the time he had everyone convinced in Tombstone that you were Val Kilmer with gray hair. It didn't take very long for you to revel in the instant fame -- walking down Allen Street and signing autographs. LMBO! He said you were genius -- genius with the electronics, piano, just genius. I also found someone who knows Liz and she is sure to get the message. My heart aches for all of us. We were robbed of a very special and incredible person. I am so thankful and so blessed to have had you in my life. -- Mary Catherine Rader Wow. RIP truly.... -- Cynthia Williams Vygis was truly a great guy. Although I hadn't seen him in quite some time, I felt it appropriate to add my share to the growing mountain of evidence that he touched many lives and will be immensely missed. He was kind, generous, and, as far as I can remember, truly selfless in my experience. Our loss is truly Heaven's gain. RIP, buddy. -- Patrick Corcoran My first glass of single malt. Courtesy of Vygis. Such a selfless person with a warm heart. More than twice my age but made me feel older than him. Always fun and hospitable. Quick to make a witty joke. Ill always remember you spinning tracks for me and letting me vibe to the beats. How your face would light up when you found some new or unique vinyl. Always sharing stories with me about your friends from many years past but making me feel like i knew them. We would make inside jokes about people id only heard of. You were a great friend, role model, and person. I am upset i will never be able to take that camping trip with you. But you can bet your ass im always going to be making snacks and drinking polars. You had a huge impact on all of the people that were blessed enough to of met you. We all love you man. Vygis Campe abides. -- Josh Vacek It's never easy when you have lost a great friend..you will truly be missed! RIP Vygis Campe -- NaToya Guishard So hard to believe the sad news... I feel so grateful to have been your friend for 20+ years, Vygis! I wish I had a copy of that wonderful cartoon you created for me back in the day! Better yet, I wish we had published The Adventures of Amy the Mushroomhead and her little friends! You were so talented and loving and fun... you will live on forever in my wonderful memories of you. Love and miss you. -- Amy Oxford Mishey "......I wanted to be with you alone. And talk about the weather. But traditions I can trace against the child in your face. .....oh, you're just, just, just wasting time. I made a fire and I'm watchin it burn. Thought of your future. With one foot in the past now just how long will it last? One little boy. One little man. Funny how TIME FLIES....." -- Nichole Quisto I've been thinking about you all day Vygis Campe.... I miss you and I love you brother!! -- Grace Gordillo Rest in peace friend. You were a great guy and i believe your life just got started. I'll miss you. Rest In Peace Vygis Campe. -- Che Miller 1 minute till midnight.Sleep. -- Carlos Gordillo March 19 2013 I don't know if this is appropriate or not here, but just need to say it. I am tortured not only with the tragedy that took Vygis from us, but tortured with thoughts of what his friend must be going through. I cannot even begin to try and grasp the anguish he/she must feel. By some chance, if you are on facebook, I am praying for you; praying for your strength and peace. Vygis would want that for you and so do I. -- Mary Catherine Rader :Cora Dickson: Pretty sure he is on Vygis' friends list, not sure if he has been checking FB since it happened. I hope he comes to the memorial lunch on Saturday. Plenty of us will be there on hand to hug him. We all share the pain of this loss. From the news reports it sounded like Vygis was conscious shortly after it happened and before he was taken to Shock Trauma, and I can almost imagine his voice saying "It's OK man, it was an accident..." -- March 19, 2013 at 12:51pm :Effie Eveland: Agreed, on both accounts. -- March 19, 2013 at 1:35pm :Jennifer Matthews Potter: I've been thinking about him a lot as well. He is a really good person, I met him for the first time when he was at least 10 or 12 years old. So if he and his family are reading this, know I have been thinking and praying for all of you too. -- March 21, 2013 at 8:08pm A dear old friend, Vygis Campe , Daile's first camp counselor, was accidentally shot on Saturday. He was lying on a sofa watching tv, and his friend on another floor shot a gun, went through the floor... Ilsekis ramybeje, mielas Vygi! -- Jurate Norkunas Aukstikalnis I met Vygis in my early High School days. I was probably in 10th grade, maybe 11th. I got a job at Pizza Hut, where several of my friends already worked. Vygis was a delivery driver there. We became good friends with Vygis almost immediately. Along with my brother and another friend we would often visit Vygis at his apartment in Columbia. Upon walking into his place for the first time, it felt like I took a trip back to the 80's. The whole place decked out with decor reminiscing the 80's. Vygis was always funny like that. Loved the 80's. Lived them.... In fact the only thing that was not decoric of the era was his mass collection of Snapple bottles. Every flavor ever made (just about). We would spend hours playing on his CB radio or just hanging out and talking about Pink Floyd or some other band that was sparking our attention at the time. I am saddened that we never got to play together. You are a wonderful keyboard player! Watching Vygis drive away in his Honda Accord with his hand held out the window, plastic bag tucked in his palm, making the form of a "drooling leech" will be a fond memory in my heart. You are a wonderful person, and the world is a lesser place without you. RIP, brother. -- Jay Katzenberger Vygis was a "one-of-a-kind" person. He could relate to people of all ages. He always had time for a kind word and a meaningful conversation. I, too, as so many of you, connected with Vygis through music. For me, it was his awesome piano skills. He could play anything from rock and roll to Rachmaninov. I always enjoyed our piano sessions when he came to visit. Vygis was so well-versed in so many things, there was always something to talk about. He was completely open-minded and did not prejudge people. He did his thing and allowed you to do the same. He was actually one of my favorite people in the universe. I still can't get over his passing. -- Edna Haller I can't help but keep reading your wall Vygis, reading about all these stories and looking at pictures everyone has been sharing it makes me feel like you're still here. :) Love you! -- Grace Gordillo I just lost it out in public (buying tissues) after going through our texts. Then Dreams by Fleetwood Mac came on and I knew you were telling me to stop crying. We used to talk about how calming that song was and how it reminded you of a friend. I stayed in CVS just to listen to the song. Thank you. -- Valerie Lauren :Ra'chel Newman Souza: Glad I'm not the only one. Out with friends last night to distract myself and about to cry when on the radio comes U2's "With or Without You", the first song he taught me to play on piano... which they never play there. Felt him trying to say he's still right there, caring away.... Thank you, Valerie. HUGS -- March 20, 2013 at 8:51am :Valerie Lauren: Yeah, we listed to the song on the way home from the mall last month. Its really hard because everyone had our little things to remember him by. It makes you sad because you just want to see him or talk to him one last time. But maybe that's his way of talking to us. Just try to smile -- March 20, 2013 at 9:32am I' m thinking Snapple is going to see a spike in sales this week -- Eric Mowdy‎ ....And I know you will all agree- that this is what we learned- that friends MATTER- and that staying in touch makes a difference. And Vygis did that better than ANYONE. If you entered his world and he cared for you then he never let you go. He drew you pictures, he played you songs, he figured out what was unique about YOU and he never, ever forgot you. That's what made him so special- in a world where so many people come and go so quickly, you KNEW he would stay if you asked him to. And you knew he would come back next year, or next winter or summer tour- you knew next time he was in town you could catch up with him. But now, "next time" won't come, and that is why we are all so heartbroken.... Vygis- you taught us to number our days, and to make time for those we love, and for that- every single one of us is forever grateful to you. You made a difference, because you cared. Thank you for that. May we all now live this day and make time, like Vygis did- for all those little things. Don't clean so much- go play a song. Don't watch so much TV- call that old friend. And somewhere, somehow, Vygis will see us....and smile. -- Nicole Quisito‎ My thoughts and prayers are with your family and friends. I worked with you for only six months, but in that short time you made it a point to show me your favorite scotch bars and restaurants. I remember being so impressed at how fully you lived your life from your annual sojourns out west to your stories of good friends. I am grateful to have known you and recognize your absence even all these years later. God's speed buddy. Bob Barron -- Robert Barron‎ Category links so far People:Ken Stone People:Effie Eveland People:Tamye Lyles People:Cora Dickson People:Cecily Israel People:Mark Beringer People:Robert Thomas People:Betsy Burke People:Chuck Burke People:Mark Forster People:Charles Dickson People:Shibani Pati People:Brian Suddeth People:Lauren Sass Jacobson People:Russ Fink People:Sharron Bremerman People:Brooke Warburton People:Deanna Tichenor People:Reema A. Rahman People:Nazir Tyrewala People:Robin Osif Gore People:Holly Loen Benitez People:Valerie Lauren People:Josh Grim People:Brandon Agro People:Natalie Knutson People:Carlos Gordillo People:Angelia Whitener Ruiz People:Doug Stemper People:Andrea Butler Donato People:Grace Gordillo People:Joy Maynard-Hudgins People:Mary Catherine Rader People:Aja Lyss Murray People:Mellissa Zervos People:Peter Fiackos People:Lisa Summers People:Karen Mcmahon People:Virginia Gordillo Valenzia People:Phillip Ramsey Poeple:John Hughes People:Jennifer Matthews Potter People:Jim Hanes People:Kim Kash People:Laura McMullen People:Jeremy C. Hand People:Rimas Gaver People:Shanon Gabor People:Maria Edenbo People:Christine Weaver People:Joshua S. Clark People:Joel K. Church People:Edna Haller People:Daryell Mack People:Jenifer Johnston-Mclaughlin People:Joanna Distefano Hadrava People:Nicky T. Taylor People:Morgan Grabisch People:Kimberly Maffett-Alsubhi People:Sarah Eisen People:Jessica Newman People:Michelle Gilley Goodhart People:James A. McCray Jr. People:Jay Katzenberger People:Tessa Barr People:Sarah Garcia People:Brian Goldberg People:Cynthia Williams People:Patrick Corcoran People:NaToya Guishard People:Amy Oxford Mishey People:Nichole Quisto People:Che Miller People:Jurate Norkunas Aukstikalnis People:Eric Mowdy Vygis' Wall *Tributes to Vygis left on his Facebook Page and Memorial have been collected here.